1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to protective housings for audio devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watersports have increased in popularity as a recreational hobby over the decades. Currently, there is no reliable technology that will allow for the use of a personal and portable audio device, such as a music system, both while underwater or when exposed to water while above water. The emergence of lightweight and diminutive portable audio players such as compact disc, minidisk, and MP3 players have made feasible the enjoyment of music while engaging in physical exercise, sporting events and other outdoor activities. Such audio playing devices are not constructed to be submersed into an aquatic environment. Furthermore, there is a need for housings that provide water resistant and/or shock resistant protection for audio devices.